Responsibility
by MissHaruSohma
Summary: Hii this is my first fanfiction...In the story Ichigo has found an abandond baby and she is starting to fall in love with Kish what will happen? Read and find out. SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN AGES MY COMPUTER IS BEING OFF WITH ME HE HE HE '
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew story

It was a normal day for a girl called Ichigo. Ichigo was not a normal person thow because she is a mew mew. Her DNA is combined with the rare wild cat so she has cat ears and a cat tail that pop up when ever she is nervous. The mew mew's protect the earth from the aliens who work for some one called Deep Blue. The aliens want to destroy all humans on earth so the mew mew's protect wveryone. As Ichigo was walking by an tree in the park she heard a crying. It sounded like a baby's cry. She walked up to the tree and there lied a baby. Ichigo picked up the baby and noticed a note that said "To who ever finds my baby. I am sorry to do this but i can not handle nor want this child so please who ever finds it look after it." After Ichigo read the note she looked at the baby who had stopped crying. Ichigo felt sorry for the little child so she decided to take it home till she could find somewhere for the baby.

In another part of Tokyo a young teenage alien with green hair and golden eyes was looking for his kitten.Hhmm i wounger where she could be i haven't seen her for a while.The alien thought. As he was flying above he spotted a pink haired girl walking down below. The alien floated just above the girl and. "Hi kitten" The girl looked up and shouted."Kisshu"They just stared at each other Kisshu with a grin."So what you got there kitten?" "Erm... nothing"Just then the baby started to cry."So you go round nicking children now. Theres no need for that we could just make some of our own"Kisshu said. "I don't nick children"Ichigo shouted."Then why do you have the baby?" "Because it was abandond by it's mother. Well thats what it says on the note."Kisshu just floated there when a smile crept upon his face."I know lets go to paradice and raise the child as our own...and make some more."He now had a big smile. "No"shouted Ichigo and she started to run. The baby was now screaming and she didn't know what to do so she just ran untill she got to her house.

She stopped at the front door gasping for air. Before she knew it the front door opened to show her mother there gawoing at the baby in the arms."Ichigo where did you get that baby?" "It was abandond here read the note." Her mother read the note and looked at the liitle baby in her arms. "Poor thing." Ichigo walked in the house and placed the baby on the couch so she could unwrap the blanket."What am i going to do with it."Well hunny i don't know you could look after it""Fine but only for a little while."Ichigo answed.

Ichigo took the baby upstairs. She set it imbetween to pillows so the baby wouldn't fall other."there we go...you know you really are Kawii!!!!!!!!!!""So are you ...Ichigo." Ichigo turned around and once again found Kisshu."Kisshu go away!!" "Aaww is my kitten abit upset today." He walked towards the baby and picked it up. "You know we would make great parents together...and i know you want me to be the father figure in the babys live." Kisshu said while being a smart arse. "No we wouldn't!!!!!!!!" "Well just sayin think about it...ha goodbye kitten."

Hii everyone thiis iis my fiirst fanfiictiion and ii know iit iis really bad but please r&r and tell me how to iimprove iit. Thank yo0o0oh!!!!!!!!!! luv Angiie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Kisshu had left (without the baby) she quickly changed into her pjs and made sure that baby was all ok before she went to sleep. Over the period of the night Ichigo had to get up about 5 times. What she didn't know was that Kisshu was watching on the tree outside her window laughing himself silly.

Finally morning came and Ichigo was so tired so could hardly stand.She walked into the bathroom and washed her face which surpisingly(sp?) helped. "Ok baby you will have to come to the cafe with me...and maybe Ryou will let me have the day off because of you so...playup." Ichigo quickly got dressed and set of to work baby and all.

When Ichigo got to work everyone was surprized to see her with a baby evan Zakuro was! "Erm...Ichigo why do you have a baby with you?Are you babysitting?"Lettuce asked quitely. "No i'm not babysitting it i found it. The baby was left by it's mother in the park so i couldn't just leave it there so i took it ome with me.""Why do you keep calling the baby it i'm sure evan someone as dumb as you can think of a name for the little thing."Mint said in her stuck up ha i'm better than you voice."Well i'm thinking of one!." Pudding came running over. "I know why don't you call the baby Pudding Junior na no da!!!!!!!!" "The babys a boy." Zakuro replyed. "How do you know?""Because i can... am i right...Ichigo.""Well you are right on that one but still what to call him.Hhhmmm."Everyone was staring at Ichigo while she thought untill Ryou came in. "I don't care what you call the baby just get him out of the cafe before he turns on the water works! You can have the day off untill you can find out what to do with him." Ichigo's smile grew untill it was from ear to ear. "Thank you Ryou." As soon as she said that she was gone.

While Ichigo was walking home Kisshu was following. "Hello kitten and how is baby Zac doing hhmm?By the looks of it he kept you up all night ha ha it was quite a show." "Go away Kisshu and his name is not Zac!"

"Well as the new father of this child i think it is since you can't think of name he is now named Zac." Kisshu said looking down at Ichigo with a smirk spreed across his face. "Fine" Kisshu was know infront of Ichigo and the now named Zac. But Kisshu quickly disappeared and re - appeared behind Ichigo he put his arm around her and then teleported them away. When Ichigo opened her eyes she was in the bedroom the Zac and Kisshu was no where to be seen.

Thats it for now lol sorry for not updating sooner. luv Angie xxxxxxxx


End file.
